Scanners are used to scan documents like papers and books into computers. They convert a two-dimensional image on a piece of paper into a two-dimension array of pixel information that is normally stored by the computer on its hard disk. The computer can be used to modify the two-dimensional array of pixel information. The computer can also send the two-dimensional array of pixel information to a printer to produce a paper copy of the two-dimensional image. Flatbed scanners can handle both papers and books well. The only problem with flatbed scanners is the amount of space they take up on the desktop.